Chance Encounter
by Nightinggalewindsinger
Summary: When Naruto is five a girl comes to the village. She meets Naruto in a clearing outside of the village. After watching Naruto she decided to make him her apprentice and teaches him the Shinobi Arts. Her family comes from a long line of Hunter Nins. Hoshi Kuro, a dark silver haired girl with a Hataka Mother and Uzumaki Father, takes her cousin deep into the world of Ninjas.


Chapter 1- Kuro meets her apprentice

I don't own Naruto or any recognized characters, but anything unrecognized does. This is for entertainment not Profit.

I watched from high in the trees, a small blond headed boy work diligently on a kata; which he was doing wrong to begin with. The noise he made when he fell brought me out of my sketching, no one came out this far anymore, not since the defeat of the Kyuubi. The blond was cute for a little kid and no doubt wished to become a ninja. I giggled as he fell on his butt, giving away my hiding place. He looked up at me with unnamable blue eyes. I jumped from my perch and stood a little over three feet from him.

I looked him over, cloths frayed, blond hair slightly dirty and he looked only five years of age. The child has six whiskers like marks on his cheeks and he seemed to have old bruises. I felt a small trace of anger at that. I held out my hand.

"My names Hoshi Kuro, I'm an artist." I said, "Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a ninja in training." He replied taking my hand.

We shook hands then I sat down and watched him get back to work. His kicks were uneven and punches were wild. I watched and winced when he fell. But he just got up and repeated the movements. I stood up and caught his fist, pulling it out. He lost his balance and fell.

"Your stance is weak, your kicks uneven and punches wild. Plus the katas are wrong." I told him. I pulled the kid up and showed him the proper way to do basic katas, having him repeat my movements again and again. It was getting dark by the time I called it quits and carried the kid back to the village after sealing up my works. I noticed the glares and hushed whispers that followed Naruto as he walked to his apartment.

"Miss?" a guy and girl came up to me, both watching Naruto walk with hatred etched on their features, "You best stay away from that Demon."

I raised an eyebrow, "Demon. Sorry I don't follow. Mind explaining?"

"He's the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The women spat out.

I blinked then started laughing, "Lady whatever you're smoking I suggest you stop. If you actually think the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of the Bijuu, King of Hell would run around as a weak five year old child then you've damaged something in that mind of yours. Thanks for the laugh though." I walked away laughing, but my mind was working faster, if one thought that than there could be more. I got to my apartment, making up my mind to get to know this Uzumaki, who knows maybe he's family.

After that I started meeting Naruto at most places, mainly at the clearing of our first meetings. I noticed he always wore that frayed orange jumpsuit, never really had food on him, and was practically skin and bones. I also learned he was indeed hated throughout the village, over charged at shops, lives alone and only having the Hokage and Ichiraku as friends. It made me angry to see the young one treated like dirt, no worse than dirt. After two weeks, I started bringing lunches during our meetings, helping him learn to read, write, math and geography. I taught him to use chakra, basic jutsus; like for camp fires, to hunt and fish. I taught him to play the pan flute and leaf whistle. The kid learned fast, grasping things quickly and easily.

"Hey kiddo when's your birthday?" I asked. It was coming fall, the leaves changing to pretty shades of red, orange, yellow and brown. We were sitting on the Hokage Monument, my sketch pad propped up, a pack of colored charcoal, my own creation beside me as I drew the village. Autumn was coming and I knew the kid wasn't born during summer, spring or winter.

"October 10th." Naruto answered as he drew a picture himself.

I nodded making a plan for a cake and some presents in our clearing. Naruto gave an excited cry and showed me his picture, it was our clearing in the middle of summer, a teacher standing over a student; a warm smile lighting the women's features put a steady on her students shoulder. The student was sitting and meditating a concentrated look on his face. It was well done and showed talent in the art, but basic in form and gave a sense of formality about its caption.

"It's beautiful Naruto; can you explain it to me?" I asked.

"It's our last summer day together, when you were teaching me meditation." Naruto answered pulling the picture back and looking at it with wide eyes; as though he couldn't believe he created something so amazing. I smiled and hugged the small boy. He was finally gaining some weight and height, his vibrant blond hair was healthy looking and reminded me of a field of marigolds. His blue eyes were slightly jaded but still had some innocents in them, am always happy when I get to see that innocent smile, not even the Hokage is allowed a true smile from Naruto.

I watched as he smoothed out the crinkles made, smiling. I watched the sun sink below the horizon, the golden colors reminding me of the Hidden Valley in Suna. A sly grin soon transformed my smile, and an excited light came to my eyes.

"Kiddo, how about we leave the village for your birthday?" I asked, "I know the perfect place and all Uzumaki have had their birthdays there. Well what do you say?"

Naruto's smile could have out shined the sun before he jumped in to my arms, cheering for the village to hear. I laughed and held the kid close. "Alright we'll leave out the beginning week of your birthday."

I sealed up my works and Naruto followed my lead, he took to Seals like a true Uzumaki. We walked to my apartment, surrounded by glares of the villagers; I just rolled my eyes and brought Naruto to rest on my hip.

"Come can't miss dinner." I said, silently flipping off the villagers. The couple that first warned me about Naruto just watched us.

My apartment was more of a double condo. The top floor held all my art works and library, the bottom floor had a living/dining room, two bed rooms, bathroom, kitchen and small meditation room. I cooked dinner while Naruto went to do his evening meditations. After a month of him coming over I finally went to his apartment, packed his meager cloths and put them in the second room. I didn't regret it and thoroughly beat the council at their insistence that Naruto needs to be alone. My respect for the Hokage became non-existent during the first month.

We left for Suna in a week, so preparations for two would be needed.


End file.
